According to Plan
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: You didn't want to leave him but in the end everything never goes as planned.


**According to Plan**

"Okay, last push!" The nurse smiled as Hannah pushed one more time. Neville's breath got caught in his throat when he saw his beautiful baby girl who was blue in color. He turned to Hannah and immediately screamed.

"Hannah?" He lightly shook her, trying to wake her up with no advail. "Somethings wrong with my wife!"

Nurses and doctors rushed over, Wands drawn, trying so hard to save Hannah's life.

 _You didn't want to leave him but in the end everything never goes as planned._

When various spells and potions failed to get her heart starting again (they even tried muggle CPR) the doctor said the words that Neville never wanted to hear.

"Time of death, 8:52am."

 _You wake up in an empty room and you don't want to believe it - but somehow you just know. You know that you died. You walk towards the light – after all that's what you're supposed to do, right?_

 _You can still see Neville in the hospital room you were in just minutes before. Somehow this feels weird to you… The only difference you notice is everything seems so far away now, as if you were up in the sky like the stars looking down on them._

Neville crashes to the floor, his legs no longer able to keep him standing. Dead? How could Hannah be dead? She was only 25! She was supposed to grow old with him. She was supposed to watch her kids grow up.

"The baby..." He manages to speak and the nurse in the room looks at him with a sad smile.

"She's going to be fine."

 _You watch as they put the baby in his arms - for some reason you are unable to cry, but you know if you could you would. She's so small... Just as her brother and sister were when they were infants. You want so bad to touch her, to hold her just once - but you know you can't. You know you're too far away._

"What is her name?" the nurse asks gestering to the baby in Neville's arms. Neville freezes on the spot, him and Hannah always thought of a baby name after they had the baby, to make sure the name suited the child... He looked down at the child in his arms and without thinking about it he replied, "Abigail Hannah Longbottom."

 _You approve of the name he chooses for your daughter, though you wish you could ask him where he got it from. Your other two kids are named after his parents, but you didn't know anyone named Abigail, and neither did he._

 _Time passes and you get used to this kind of afterlife. You're a shining star high up in the sky who looks down on everything that happens on Earth. Of course you only pay attention to the things you want to know, and the people you want to know about._

 _Your heart breaks when Neville attempts to tell your son and daughter that you have past. The two and three year olds don't understand the concept of death and have no idea why mommy can't just come back._

"Mommy!" Alice screamed at the tombstone, laying the yellow roses down with the other flowers. "Mommy, can you hear me from that box they put you in?"

"She's not deaf, Ally," Neville laughed with a sad smile. "I'm sure her spirit can hear you."

"Mommy, I love you," the little girl whispered to the grave, making Neville hug his daughter close. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

The weeks come and go, Neville brings his kids to see their mother's grave every single day and gets used to raising his kids on his own – even if waking up to a screaming baby every night wasn't pleasant, he wouldn't trade his kids for anything. He missed his wife with every single fiber of his being, but for his children he forced himself to get up everyday. "Tomorrow is a different day," he repeated to himself every night before going to bed to get him through the horrid night of sleeping alone.

 _You watch him struggle to sleep at night, what's really interesting, you think, is that you don't need to sleep at all and you spend most of the night watching him sleep. You wish you could tell him that he's doing great. You wish you could tell him that you miss him even though you can see him everyday. You wish he could see you too, instead of just a star in the night sky. The heartbreak you feel for him and for yourself is unreal, however if you push it out of your mind it will kindly go away._

"Neville?" a bell-like voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Luna?" Neville asked as he turned to face the woman. The blonde haired woman looked just like she had in Hogwarts, the only difference (other than the fact that she wasn't wearing Ravenclaw robes anymore) was the fact that she was holding two little boy's hands. "I… Hannah…" Neville pointed to the grave in front of him and Luna looked taken back.

"Oh Merlin, Neville," she paused. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't here for the past year and I didn't know…"

Neville nodded. "It's fine… Who…"

"My father died a few weeks ago," Luna frowned. "He was an old man though, and what the war put him through… I'm surprised he lasted this long."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Neville said automatically. "I suppose you and your husband moved back to London?"

"It's just me," she laughed. "Well, me and the twins."

Neville nodded. "Maybe we can get together for a play date sometime."

 _For some reason when he meets her at the graveyard you can't help but smile though the bittersweet pain – somehow you just know that she and her twin boys are going to make your family really happy - and their happiness is all you care about._

 **AN:** This is my first attempt at trying two different POVs in one piece. Please be nice.

Written for The Myth and Legends Class, The January Event, Gringotts Prompt Bank, Speed Drabble, and Hopscotch.

Gringotts Prompt Bank [Feelings/emotions] Heartbroken, pained, Lonely, mournful, Grief, aching [Sex in the City] (age) 20-25


End file.
